Edge of Chaos
by JustAlilBlue
Summary: Thrown into a new world, Percy Jackson has one last quest to finish before he can get his happy ending.
1. Chapter One

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJatO or Avengers.**

As he looked around the hellscape before him, the one thing ringing in his thoughts was how little he cared anymore. Tartarus did that to you. Sucked the lust for life out of you, til you were okay with it. He wasn't even feeling bothered by his thoughts; they were just observations of a partially insane man, much to used to death to be bothered by his own anymore. There was one regret passing through his slowing synapses; he hadn't been able to keep his promise to Annabeth.

_'As long as we're together.'_ The words were empty now, no longer together, separated by planes of existence. He didn't even know if she was alive anymore. How long had he been down there? Was she killed long ago or did she die of old age already? He had no way to know, which was kind of a blessing. His imagination had spun fantasies of how her life had gone perfectly, so at least one of them got their happy ending. All that was left for him was acceptance as he choked on his own blood.

Standing on the Edge of Chaos, finally free from the shackles the Fates had placed on him from birth.

_

Annabeth sat down hard. Something inside her had snapped, some string of connection broke apart. She could feel it in her soul. For a moment she stared at nothing, eyes seeing from someone else's perspective, but still seeing nothing, she could tell they were falling somehow. There was no air pressing their face or anything to fall down onto, maybe they were floating, not falling. The one thing she knew was that they were choking, lungs unable to draw air, maybe they were in space, but then there would be light from something.

Suddenly a flash and sound like a socket short-circuiting and there were clouds above her, pouring rain into the open ocean below them. Waves crashed angrily into each other, not able to pick a direction, and then they stilled right before their face, and Annabeth saw her old love's face plummet beneath the waves, slamming her point of view out of Percy Jackson's head. Now it was like she was a camera on a reel, being pulled back the way it had been going. She found herself back in the inky blackness. But she rewound farther back than the beginning she had been shown. Now there was a hazy redness that was all too familiar, and a ledge she had seen once before; the place where she had been scared the most. Scared of what Percy was willing to do for her, more than what any misery goddess could ever do to her.

She looked at the ground to find little splatters of blood mixed deeply with golden dust, and hanging off the Edge of Chaos was a sword that broke her heart into a million pieces.

She snapped back to her reality, tears in her eyes and an unfamiliar weight in her pocket.

"_Anaklusmos_." she read breathily, staring at the sword whose story was far from over. She grasped the pen tightly and walked into the hallway, and roughly throwing the door across from her open.

Andromeda slept through it, as she always did. Twelve years old and she couldn't sleep more if she tried. Drool gathered on her pillow and Annabeth's heart broke further before it started rebuilding itself stronger than before for their daughter's sake. Her eyes closed and one more tear escaped.

Percy Jackson had left her world, she didn't know how, she didn't have a clue, but he was protecting their child in spirit, now that _Anaklusmos _was with them.

_

There was a small fishing boat struggling not to capsize in the awful storm that sprang up out of nowhere. There were three generations of fishermen on the boat and none of them had personally experienced anything like this after sixty years of fishing the same route at least once every year. Then the waters calmed at once. No movement but the rocking of their boat. The oldest of the group weakly found his footing. His stark white hair shining with the light from the sun beaming down on him. Nature was appeased for a moment and then something crashed at terminal velocity right next to their boat, spraying water thirty feet into the air. The old man leaned over the railing as the engines were cut by his son.

"Grandpa? What was it?"

He couldn't believe his eyes, but the images they were sending his brain was of a naked man covered in scars, as though somebody had painted over his body with a knife. It was disturbing enough for the old man to nearly lose his lunch at the sight of him.

"Don?" His stepson asked quietly.

"It's- it's a body." The boat was somehow even quieter than it had been. "Get the kids down under."

The man in the water was jostled, into the boat and Don saw the scariest sight he had ever seen. The body's eyes opened, showing what looked like little more than animal instinct inside, before they closed again, and the man's features relaxed into something like relief.

"Jesse get a blanket and some clothes. Tom let's fish 'im out."

_

Percy was pretty sure he was dreaming, or hallucinating. Or dead. One of them had to pertain to him. Maybe death was just one big hallucination in the end, if you were good you experienced the best timeline your life could have gone through, cus he was staring at Annabeth holding onto a young girl who looked like the best mix of the both of them. The one thing that ruined the picture was the tears on Annabeth's face. She looked older, tired, stressed and sad. He really hated that he couldn't seem to move to her and hold her. The girl who couldn't be anyone but his daughter looked more confused than Percy was feeling.

"What's wrong, mom?" Her innocent eyes held more concern than Percy ever wanted them to.

"Percy-" What little part of his attention that wasn't on the woman he loved, locked onto her. "Percy's gone." Annabeth didn't even look like she knew she was answering her daughter.

"Dad?" Percy's heart broke a little more at that simple word. "He's been... gone since before I was born."

"He-he was, but now- there was always a chance he could come back, now..." She couldn't keep speaking.

Without warning the vision collapsed and Percy was swept into utter blackness. Drowned out voices still swam into his ears, whispering sweet words of nothingness. It was strange. He had swam in the river of misery and it felt similar but, there was no malice to this, it just was. His perception changed again, and this time he saw the Fates themselves, knitting something terribly intricate and fragile. It was almost as if they were knitting something that didn't exist and never should have, but it did. His life up to this point ran through his mind like a slideshow. The words that had been whispered to him made sense now; they told him where he was, this was a gift from the Fates. One chance at his ultimate reward. One chance to return to Annabeth, to meet his daughter. He just had to be the Hand of Fate for a little longer and he would receive their gift. No matter what he was being asked to do, Percy knew he would do it. One last quest, no prophecy to guide him and no enemy revealed, he would have to wait for the Fates to open his eyes.

_

_"Tony Stark has been fou-" _The tv was clicked off as Percy ate his cereal happily, staring out the cabin window at the open ocean.

"I was watching that." An older man grumbled at the interruption of his news.

"You watch too much news, Donny. Besides it's almost time to go out, we gotta get your prescription refilled and groceries restocked, go to the bank, and pick up the kids from school early, there's no time for news about some lost billionaire."

"I don't see why I need to go along; Jesse trusts you with the kids, shit, they like you more than me."

"You've been cooped up in this old shack for weeks now; it's time to get you out in the world for a bit. A year ago you were deep sea fishing, these days just going out to town gets you in a fit."

"Fishing's different, it's just you and the sea, no annoying people... other than your annoying ass. Shoulda just left you out there."

"If you had, I'm pretty sure you would have turned into a hermit crab by now. Come on, I know Jenny wants to see you, she asks about you every time I see her."

Waking up in a hospital had been strange, but having strangers waiting for him to wake up was even weirder, but he had quickly been welcomed into the random family. Even though his circumstances were beyond shady, he had been able to befriend them enough that they stopped asking questions. Don never asked much about him, even though they lived in the same cabin, just took what he learned about him through their usual conversations. Percy had become a sort of caretaker to the old widower, as payment of his debt to the family. The Fates placed him next to them for a reason. Over the months, he and the old man had become some kind of family to each other.

Don grumbled to himself a little more, before getting up.

"Just for the record, I still don't want to go."

"Yeah yeah, I know. You driving or me?"

"If i'm going, then I'm going to at least be careful, which means I'm driving."

"Hey! I'm a good driver."

"A good driver if you're running away from the devil himself. Toss me the keys and lock up."

They were soon on the road into town. Don was driving as Percy stared out of his window, not seeing what was in front of his eyes. Don had seen it happen so many times, that he didn't even register it happening anymore.

With the little he knew of Percy's past life and the scars he had seen on his body, he knew it was better not to ask. He liked to tell the kids tales of scary monsters whenever they would ask about one of the scars that they happened to see. But Don thought it was probably from a much more human kind of monster. Percy shook his head clear of his thoughts as they pulled into their first stop.

_

They were on their last stop before they had to pick up Don's grandchildren. Percy was in the restroom when the first gunshot went off and the first screams followed directly after, nearly blocking out the shout for silence.

"Everyone down on the ground!" The deep voice bellowed out and Percy's adrenaline levels spiked up at the sound of more gunshots. "I said get down old man!"

Percy burst out of the restroom to see Don and the rest of the bank's emoloyees and visitors held at gunpoint by four men, all wearing ski masks. Don was too stubborn for his own good. The leader opened fire, placing three bullets in the old man's chest and Percy's world slowed as his soul screamed for blood, but his body wouldn't move.

"Don't move kid, learn from the old shit on the ground."

Percy's head snapped from the body of his friend to the gunman that spoke to him.

"You killed him." His heart pumped more and more blood through his body.

"Yeah and if you don't get on the fucking ground, you're gonna join 'im! On your stomach, boy!"

Percy didn't move.

"Are all these people idiots? Put him out." Three more rounds popped out of one of their guns, forcing Percy to stagger back, but he didn't fall, and the bullets clanged down on the ground.

"What the fuc-" Percy moved, rushing towards the murderers with nothing less than a murderous glare on his face. He reached the man that shot him, before they could unleash anymore bullets. He ripped the assault rifle out of the man's hands and introduced it to its owner's face and blood sprayed out of the man's broken nose. Percy brought the rifle to his shoulder and sprayed bullets out at another of the shooters, dropping him. Before he could take another step, he felt a bullet ping off his head. His vision swam and the ringing in his ears was bound to stay for a while. The fear in the man's eyes that shot him was almost intoxicating for the rage Percy was feeling. The man was paralyzed as Percy grabbed him by his collar and threw him straight out the glass doors. The final man standing dropped his gun and raised his arms in surrender. Percy decided to deal with him later, as he returned his focus to the one that shot his friend.

He was just regaining his footing when he froze,

The man was back in front of him and his eyes were boring into him. The first punch landed and broke his jaw, sending him to the floor The second cracked a rib. They didn't stop until the man was broken in so many places he wouldn't be moving for months. The sirens broke Percy out of his rage. Eyes closing, before moving back to Don's unmoving body. The shooter dropped to the floor. Percy moved to his friend's body and closed the man's unseeing eyes. A tear fell onto Don's body. He made quick work of knocking the final man unconscious. Percy started moving for the door to leave, when he was stopped by a young boy, whose mother was attempting to corral him.

"Who are you?" The boy's eyes were wide.

"..." Percy stared at him for a moment, the boy's mother's eyes were full of fear, "Nobody." He walked out the door and fled into an alley just as the police showed up.

_

_"Jesse?" _Percy's voice nearly cracked as he spoke to Don's stepson.

_"Hey Perce, what's up?"_

_"I- We can't get the kids today."_

_"Okay? I said I could leave work early, no big deal."_

_"No... Jesse? I'm sorry. I- He. Donny's- dead. Fuck, this can't- I'm sorry."_

_"What? What do you mean?!"_

_"We were at the bank."_

_"Shit, you were there? And... Donny's dead? Are you-"_

_"I'm okay, but yeah Donny, stubborn old man wouldn't bend down for anyone, no matter if his knees were working or not."_

_"Fuck, man. This- Do you need help? Are you with the police?"_

_"No. Jesse, I can't stay around here anymore."_

_"What? Percy I understand you've had trouble with family before, but the rest of us are still here."_

_"It's not that. I- Don't let Jenny and Michael watch the news, okay? I'm sorry."_

The line cut out and Jesse stayed sitting still for a minute before turning the tv in his office on and seeing Percy Jackson's face, with blood splattered across it.

_"Four gunmen, attempted to rob the Bank of New Jersey on the corner of-"_

Why were they showing Percy's face on the news?

_"Attempted, being the key word. They were stopped by one man. The man whose face is on your screen. Eye witness reports say they saw the man take bullets to the chest and continue on, barely shaken, and according to one, he took a bullet to the head and still survived. The information on how any of this would be possible is simply not there, however, the bodies of the gunmen prove the danger of this man before you, no matter how true the previous statements are. One man is dead, the man shot him ten times. One more is in critical condition, with many broken bones and internal bleeding. The other two are unconscious but are expected to be fine within hours. From the eye witness reports, we have been able to gather that, this man took out revenge on the man in critical condition after he had shot this man..." _A picture of Don flashed on the screen. _"We can only be thankful that nearly all survived this tragedy, and send our thoughts and prayers to this man's family in this terrible time. The only information, we have on this unknown vigilante is, when asked who he was he responded only with the word 'Nobody'. If you have any information please contact the authorities immediately.__"_

"What the fuck."

_

Percy was sitting on a dock, nursing a bottle of beer as tears occasionally rolled down his face. Memories of his home world running through his mind, they hadn't been this prevalent for months now, but the death of a new friend brought back all the guilt and pain from the previous ones.

He set down the bottle, and slipped into the water silently.

_

"So what are we dealing with here?" Natasha Romanoff stared blankly at the footage before her.

"Some kind of enhanced human. Unknown origin, loyalties. Unknown abilities, however bullets seem to have no power to stop him."

"I can see that." She answered dryly. "Do we know anything else?"

"Disturbingly no. He's like a ghost. We have no name and no hits on facial recognition. Something is seriously wrong here. However, we do have something. The old man who was shot. We have him placed with this 'Nobody' over the past year. Don Williams. From what we can tell, they lived in this cabin together, and" He continued as he handed her a file, "A check in at a hospital for a John Doe, brought in by Don Williams' stepson. Apparently they found him floating in the ocean."

"Am I solo on this?" She asked the director.

"Yes, Barton is busy and Coulson is... off-base. No backup, think you can't handle it?" Fury asked raising an eyebrow in challenge.

"Of course, I can handle it."

"You leave in the morning."

"I can leave tonight."

"I take it you will be then."

"Yes, sir."

"Dismissed, Agent Romanoff."

Fury stared at the picture on the screen in front if him. Something about the man's eyes, screamed trouble in his mind.

_

The next morning found Percy washed up on the shore right next to the too familiar shack. He stood up and walked in, tears already threatening to fall, but Percy had a cry once policy. Cry once and then live on. Too many had died for him to live his life in constant grief. He had come across that decision at the age of sixteen. A little help from Annabeth got him through those times and helped him keep his happiness.

He got a cup of coffee and in honor of his dead friend put the news on, even though his brain didn't even register the words or images coming from the television. When his coffee was gone, he got up and stripped down to take a shower. It wouldn't do to go into hiding, stinking like he did. The water helped clear his mind and the clean fealing did wonders to his mindset. Killing people was never something he wanted to do, but pushed far enough, he wouldn't hold back.

He was walking out of the shower, into his old room to gather his clothes and belongings before leaving when he heard a dangerous click. His head whipped over to find a dangerous looking redheaded woman leveling a pistol at his face. He picked up that the safety wasn't on, and her finger was directly on the trigger. He could tell she would pull the trigger given any reason, and maybe just because.

"Who are you?" He asked, calmly as he raised his hands. The woman raised her eyebrow at his aoparent comfortability with being naked, even though she could tell he had nothing to be ashamed of, besides the scars perhaps, but he didn't seem to care that she was seeing them.

"Nobody." His eyes narrowed.

"Who are you working for then?"

"Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcements and Logistics Division." Percy blinked.

"Um, is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"Not really, we're law enforcement. We deal with the stranger side of things."

"Where do I come in?"

"You took four bullets, one of them to the head and, well you don't look worse for wear."

"Got any proof of that?" He asked, muscles starting to tense up.

"Video footage, solely in our possession... at the moment."

"Cameras. Never did like having my picture taken. Are you going to shoot me if I put some clothes on?"

"Would it do anything?"

"Believe it or not, getting shot hurts. A lot. But no, you'd need a lot more than a pistol to take me out." He put his hands down and turned to walk into his room. Romanoff saw another mass of scars littering his back from neck to ankles.

"I have my fair share of scars, but you seem to have made an effort to get them." His shoulders tensed. So he wasn't fully accepting of them.

"Life's been rough."

"Care to elaborate?" He finally put a shirt on and walked back out.

"Care to put the gun down?" He had the nerve to smirk at her, but she hid her annoyance and lowered her weapon.

"Great now we can talk like civilized people."

"Most civilized people don't know how to kill people as efficiently as we do."

"Well then, we'll just have to play pretend. Cup of coffee?"

She didn't reply, neither did she sit across from the man at the kitchen table as he was getting an apparent second cup of coffee.

"So what's this Strategic... thing? Law enforcement?"

"A kind, we have more... freedom with how we operate than most organizations."

"Private?"

"I've anwered enough, it's time for you to start talking, or I'm going to have to take you in." He looked at her curiously.

"Gotta love a confident woman." He grinned like he was remembering something. "What do you want to know?"

"Who are you? How did you show up out of nowhere one year ago, how are you... invincible, are there others like you, where are you from, what are you."

"One at a time please, my brain is too small to handle all that." Something told her that was far from the truth, he was taking in everything she did and holding onto the information. She could see it in his eyes. "You can call me Percy, I'm from New York, born and raised. And the rest, well that's pretty heavily classified. Need to know basis and all that."

"I think we need to know."

"Really? Law enforcement never needed to know before, it was so much easier." She knew he was teasing that there was information locked in his head, but she didn't let it get to her.

"Not a great relationship with the law?"

"Hmm, we never seem to see things from the same perspective when I'm involved, but otherwise I respect the job. Having to deal with the worst of humanity's shit has to be rough, but really, a nation-wide manhunt for a twelve year old, trying to find his mom is rather... excessive. And I did have to steal that one cop car once, wasn't a fun time. Amnesia sucks by the way." His easy-going smile was beginning to grate on her nerves, he was completely comfortable giving himself away with these things. Almost like he knew, what would normally be huge hints to his identity, really didn't matter.

"You still haven't explained, just how you were able to shake off four bullets fired from an assault rifle."

"What can I say? I have really thick skin."

"You have scars on your body, but a gun can't harm you? Either it's not a permanent thing, or you gained it recently. Knowing how you are able to make yourself invincible, could be very useful for our people. Might even get us to overlook the death of two men, and assault of two others."

"The death of two murderers, and assault of a couple others. Besides, my... method, isn't available anymore. That knowledge is useless to you."

"That is unfortunate then. Are there others like you?" She tried the question now that he seemed to be open to answering her questions.

"No... At least, none that I know of." He answered, sounding too melancholy to be lying.

"And what are you?"

"A person. Who are you?"

"I told you before, nobody." She repeated her earlier answer.

"I thought we had gotten passed the nobody phase. You don't even have some kind of codename or something?"

"To many I am known as Black Widow." She wanted to see his reaction, she kind of doubted it would garner one after his reaction to SHIELD. But it did elicit a reaction, just not what she expected. He snorted out a laugh.

"And here I was thinking you two were similar."

"Who?"

"Annabeth." He was somewhere else for a moment.

"Somebody special?"

"The woman I love. I'm trying to find my way back to her."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Huh? Oh, um, sorry, my mind drifted off. ADHD's a bitch." His smile turned guarded. "Have I answered enough yet, Black Widow?"

"What do you think?"

"I think I answered too many, and now I have this Stratego agency after me fully."

"Right in one."

"Well I never did finish High School, maybe that's my trouble. Tell your agency, I'll be good so long as they don't bother me, but for now, please get out of my dead friend's cabin." His eyes were harder than she had seen yet, and something told her to get out, but she fought it back.

"Or?"

"You've seen the footage of what happens, I don't go down easy."

"One man threatening a powerful covert agency. I've seen arrogance before, but that's a whole new level."

"It isn't hard for me to disappear. If shadows can hide an agency, well, they can hide me." He stood up and she was suddenly aware that she was alone, no backup in front of a man who shook off bullets like insects. "Leave. I don't want to hurt anyone else." It was strange, how he hid so much yet told so much. He wasn't used to lying a whole lot. "Please."

"I can't do that."

"It's pretty easy actually. You see humans have these things called feet and they use them for walking, occasionally through doors." His sarcasm was strained. Her hand reached for her gun, but she was forced to move back as Percy lashed out, faster than most regular humans could follow with their eyes. She disengaged and drew her gun.

"I really like this shirt." He said simply.

"You should have thought of that when you were dressing at gunpoint."

"Fine then, I'll leave the cabin. You stay. I wanted to gather my few remaining items. Take good care of them." He started moving to the door, when a bullet shot through the wall to his right.

"Don's grandfather built this place. I'd rather you shoot me right now." He kept moving, and this time she didn't shoot. Her heart was racing, she ran out the door to find him, but he had disappeared already.

_

**A.N. Okay, i guess i like starting new stories, but to anyone who's reading this that reads my other stories don't worry about them not getting updates, they're coming.**

**So I hope anyone reading enjoyed, please take a moment to review or at least follow or fav if you want to see more.**

**This was fun, and I think I'll be a lot more open to continuing this story than my other short-lived attempt at a PJO/avengers crossover.**

**Penny for your thots?**

**PEACE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJatO or Avengers.**

**_So, please answer this. Should I try to make an origin story for Percy in this world? Basically his own Marvel 'movie' . a super-villian to fight._**

**_Or should I have him sort of shadow the events that lead into Avengers, and then jump into the spotlight then? Both very much interest me. Final decision is mine, and i'm kind of leaning to his own 'movie', but input is fantastic._**

**_Enjoy:_**

The next week found Percy in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. He was following his gut on a wild hunch. Some feeling of home was calling out to him. It was something that he hadn't felt in many years; he couldn't place it, but it was more than familiar. The second he had stepped foot into the water, it was like there was a homing beacon in his head. He had been on the other coast ten hours ago, but with his speed in the water, he had made good time even though it wasn't a straight shot to his destination. Now his job was a little harder, as it seemed the beacon in his head was for a very large area. He never stopped moving in his search. Strangely, the weirdest creature he had encountered was just an over-large octopus who quickly fled from Percy's aura. After several hours scouring the ocean floor, he finally decided to rest and think about his next moves. He sat cross-legged on the ocean floor, thinking of what the feeling could be.

Running through his memory in hopes of finding the feeling in his past.The one thing that stuck out was when he was sixteen, almost certain of his death and the destruction of Olympus. He risked having his brain scattered to Hades when he sat on his father's throne. The flood of power he had felt, then the sense of happiness when his father actually listened to his idea and followed it. And then the image Kronos showed him, the gods fighting Typhon, and losing badly. But Poseidon showed up, wielding his... trident. Something pinged in his brain and Percy shot through the water with renewed speed and focus. His heart was pounding furiously at the implications. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight in front of him. Nothing but rubble left of a once proud civilization. It looked too similar to what Atlantis was on his homeworld, and the sight of what was left of his father's kingdom in such destruction made him sick to his stomach. But the call of his father's power was still there, reaching out to him.

His eyes scanned the expanse of fallen pillars and buildings, that once were beautiful, now broken down, by what he had no idea. Eventually he forced himself to continue his search, until he found the largest pile of stones. There were broken steps leading into what he knew had been his father's palace. He swam over it, until he felt the force pull at him like a super magnet. His feet touched down, and he started digging through the rubble with his hands, using the water to help get through it quickly. The son of Poseidon, laid eyes on his father's broken throne. It almost looked like something had sliced right through it. An image of Kronos attempting to do exactly that on his Olympus streaming into his brain.

"This is where he faded from this realm."

Percy's head snapped up to look at the woman before him, she looked impossibly old and young at the same time. She wore a chiton that only covered the left part of her chest and flowed down to her ankles. He had seen a different version of her once, when he was twelve, her and her two sisters.

"Why?" He couldn't make himself speak much more at that moment.

The Fate cocked her head.

"Fading is a curious thing. No immortal knows what it means, until it happens, including me. But the reason for fading is much simpler, generally. Either an immortal loses connection with their domains completely, or the belief of them completely disappears. Unfortunately for Poseidon, the latter was the reason he faded. He hid his kingdom in the ocean in his despair. Broke his own throne and practically exploded all of Atlantis."

"But... I can still feel his presence." Percy spoke weakly.

"He is gone from this realm."

"Are there any gods left?"

"Those who never held domains, although what is left of them here is more so spirit than anything corporeal."

"So what am I feeling?" He asked, all hope of having family left in this world leaving him.

"Move his throne, and you wil find the answer. But beware, Percy Jackson. This is your decision. Whether you go down this path, or accept this world as your new home. Take this and your fate is sealed, one way or the other." She made to leave, but Percy stopped her.

"Wait. If the gods existed here too, then do other people exist in multiple worlds?"

"Annabeth Chase lives only in your world, as do you. There are a few mirror images, but no one that you would care to know."

Percy had to close his eyes, as the Fate assumed her true form and disappeared. His gaze landed back on the throne of Poseidon. It was all that stood between him and whatever his father had left behind. The throne was pure marble and had been formed for a being that normally stayed in a ten plus foot form. It was heavy. But it moved like it was helping him, and underneath he found a flawless staircase leading deep under sea level. He started his descent into the darkness that held a spark of light at the end. The power reaching out to him was intoxicating at this point, but he kept moving down.

He reached the room that the stairway led to. On a dais in the middle was Poseidon's trident. The sight brought comfort to Percy's lonely soul. The gold metal shined out enough to illuminate the depictions carved into the walls. There was too much to take in all at once, so he focused on the trident, reaching out to wrap his hand around it.

_

Natasha was really wishing she had just put a bullet between _"Percy's"_ eyes and tested out his invulnerability right then. She could have brought his body back for examination and information. Instead, she was interviewing one of the most average people she had met in a long time. Jesse Stephenson. He had an office job from 9 to 5 and came home to his wife and two children. She was sure there was some charm to the normalcy, but in her life normal was being shot at. Or shooting at someone else. Of course all her thoughts were hidden behind a stoney mask of indifference.

"So what do you need to know, Officer?" Jesse asked, and she could almost feel the anxiety in his voice.

"What do you know about this man?" Natasha held up a photo of a black-haired, green-eyed man that brought recognition to the man's eyes in front of her.

"Um, I saw him on the news. He brought justice to those murderers."

"And you have never seen him before?" She knew he had.

"No ma'am."

"Mr. Stephenson we have video evidence of this man and your stepfather together multiple times over the last year. I find it hard to believe that you've never met or don't at least know something about this man."

"I-I-" He stuttered before sighing. "It's complicated. None of us knew he was capable of... whatever he did at the bank."

"What name did he give you?" He looked up at her for a moment, almost deciding to keep quiet, but he knew Percy would have to understand.

"Percy Jackson. We found him on a fishing trip. There was a crazy storm that came out of nowhere, and disappeared just as fast. As soon as the storm cut out, his body dropped into the water right next to our boat. We brought him to a hospital, quickly became friends after he was dismissed from it. He was helping Don out since that time. Look, Officer, he's been a good man to all of us. My kids love him, he's like an uncle to them, close to a brother to me. He's not a bad person; I won't believe it."

"It doesn't matter what you believe, Mr. Stephenson. What matters is that, Percy Jackson is dangerous and needs to be brought in for questioning. Do you have any information on his current location?" She wouldn't make the same mistake twice. Percy Jackson would have all of SHIELD on his ass next time she found him.

"No. He- he said he was leaving, but didn't say anything on where. Just please, when you find him, well, he hasn't had an easy life. He didn't have to tell us anything for us to know."

"Thank you, Mr. Stephenson. Should you come across any new information do not hesitate to contact me." She handed the man a card with a number that led straight to SHIELD.

"Of course, Officer."

She stepped out of the man's office and out of the building. She tapped her earpiece to call Fury.

"Romanoff." The director's ever harsh voice spoke into her ear.

"Percy Jackson. At least that's the name he gave Don Williams and his family."

"Good work. Anything else we should know?"

"Yes. Jackson and I had an encounter."

"And?"

"He's a confident son of a bitch, for one. But something tells me he has a reason to be. He's also very open with information, whether or not any of it's true. Have his name cross-referenced in any kidnappings involving a man-hunt for a twelve year old and the theft of a police vehicle. He seems rather bitter with law enforcement. Possible Juvenile Detention or prison sentence. Also, most of his body is covered in scar tissue, maybe abused as a child, or tortured later in his life."

"Do I want to know how you know that?"

"He was just getting dressed when I confronted him. Caught with his pants down."

"And where is he now? Do you have him detained?"

"No, sir. He... escaped."

There was a pause.

"Very well, Agent Romanoff. I'll have someone get all information to you when it comes in."

The call cut. She looked at the picture in her hands.

"Why didn't I just shoot you?" The person that was walking passed her, looked at her warily and picked up his pace.

_

Sitting on a random beach, Percy was smiling and laughing as the water in front of him answered every command he gave it with more ease than it ever had. What was once his father's trident, now his, is an extremely powerful weapon and tool. Luckily it had properties that would help him be able to carry it throughout the mortal world. He just had to think of it taking another form and it would follow him. So of course, like riptide, he had it transform into a solid gold pen, that he twirled between his fingers expertly.

"Excuse me? Hello?" A distinctly feminine voice called out to get his attention, but it went unnoticed. "Hmph. I know you can hear me. You're trespassing on private property." Still no reaction.

"Listen, buddy-" She reached to touch his shoulder and this time his neck turned towards her so quickly, she was almost certain he would have whiplash.

"Oh, sorry, shit. I was spaced out, were you talking to me?" He scrambled to get up and face her properly.

"Um. Yeah, You're trespassing and you've been sitting out here for a couple hours now. It's a little creepy."

"Sorry, I didn't even realise there was a house here. I was just thinking; I'll get out of here."

"How did you even end up here?" She asked, suspicions still high.

"I've been wandering around, um, where is here?"

"Malibu. How do you not know where you are?"

"It's been a long two days. I haven't really been paying attention to my location." He started moving to leave again. "Sorry for bothering you."

"Wait. Do you not have a place to stay tonight?" She didn't really know why she wasn't just letting him leave her alone.

"Not yet. Might find a comfy bridge or a nice alley. Got any suggestions?" He smiled easily as he stared at the sunset on the horizon of the water.

"Or maybe I'll find a... less-populated part of the beach and watch the sunset. It was nice to meet you..."

"Sandra."

"Sandra. Thanks for not calling Pest Control on me." He took the pen back out of his pocket and started twirling it again as he walked away and Sandra just watched him leave silently, shaking her head at the weirdness of the stranger.

Percy just kept moving further down the beach, staring at the sunset. He hadn't gotten to see many sunsets in Tartarus.

_

The next day:

Sandra was taking a break. She had inherited a very successful local restaurant from her mother, and her phone had been ringing every two seconds. So now she was taking a walk around the block while scrolling through twitter. Social media wasn't the greatest way to relieve stress, but it took her mind off work so it had its uses. One of the headlines caught her eyes. Mainly because the picture held someone familiar to her. It was about a bank robbery, and the stranger she had met last night was the man in the picture. But he wasn't a bank robber, no. He was something much less believable. He had singlehandedly taken four armed men down, taken rounds to the chest with no protection and walked out the doors perfectly fine. According to the article she found, nothing was known about him, even though his face was shown clear as day. At the bottom, there was a number to call with any information to the mystery man. She leaned back on the building behind her. The stranger had been a killer. Her heart was racing. She knew there was something off about the man, but he seemed nice enough. Was he the same person? He had to be, she had never seen anyone with eyes like that before. It was a perfect match.

So she started dialing the number.

_

**A.N. Second chapter in the books. So there was a pretty good reaction to the first chapter. 20 follows not bad, thanks.**

**DragonEmperor: Not really a pairing in this one, not one that will be explored within the story. But Percabeth. They never broke up, neither moved on. Percy never had a chance to. Annabeth has been focused on raising a powerful little legacy on her own.Thanks for reviewing :).**

**BLKDroid: Thanks for the kind words. As for trying to make perspective more clear (world-switching won't happen anymore, at least for a while) I'll try my best. Normally, I start the perspectives with a line that has the character's name in it, so i don't think it will end up a huge issue. I think it might have been a bit more of an issue since I had a LOT of perspective changes happening in fairly quick succession. And world changing and dream sequences. So I think it will be clear from here on out.**

**Occasus: Thanks! I find I like to try to write something i havent seen before, or at least put a big enough spin on it to make it mine. I can fully admit to using the plot device Greed720 does with his PJO crossovers of having Percy stay in Tartarus and in one way or another end up in another world. But the idea kind of makes as much sense as world-changing can really get. Hope you liked the new chapter. :)**

**PEACE.**

**P.S. Please review fav and follow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJATO or AVENGERS.**

**Please review follow and fav.**

_

Percy had been having a great day. Had. Then, like always, it flipped on its head and he was running for his freedom. He had just bought an icee from a gas station, when he noticed the SHIELD agents converging on the entrance. Luckily his ADHD traveled worlds with him, it was the only reason he spotted the agents tiny reflection in the mirror of a vehicle leaving. So, instead of walking out right into their hands, he ran to the side of the building and jumped through the window. Alerting the agents that were prowling in the front and back of the gas station. He ran out into the open street, knowing they wouldn't open fire with all the civilians there. He just couldn't give them a clear shot. His ears picked up at least five sets of feet running after him. Maybe more further back. Tires squealed as multiple black SUVs roared onto the road a little further back. He could hear the _wubwubwub_ of a helicopter's propellers.

In retrospect, spending the day lounging around Malibu hadn't been the best idea just after pissing off a government agency. He turned the corner and found himself face to barrel with a gun, and his instincts screamed at him to move. His body dipped to the right, but his hand came up to shove the gun up just as the bullet exploded out. His brain caught up with his eyes and he recognized the red haired woman that found him at his old cabin.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." He didn't let go of her wrist that he latched onto when the gun fired.

"We would if you'd just surrender to SHIELD custody." His eyes caught the motion of her left hand swiftly bringing a short blade to his stomach. This time her weapon connected with its target, but instead of stabbing into him the blade bent ninety degrees, but it did cause an audible gasp of air to rush from his lips. Even though she had seen bullets bounce off his skin it was hard to believe that an attack that should have cut deep into his stomach just didn't do any lasting damage. All it served was for the pressure around her wrist to increase tenfold and she felt a bone crack. Before she knew it, she was flying through the air, her back smacking against the brick wall that stood to her side just moments ago. Her gun was gone and her knife useless.

"That was fucking rude." Percy complained as he rubbed his stomach. Natasha just leaned against the wall, holding her wrist as she carefully assessed Percy. "I'm just trying to get away from you! Why can't you let me? My only crime is against the criminals that killed my friend. And now I'm being stalked across the count-" The helicopter was above them and the other agents finally turned the corner. Percy reacted quickly, scooping her gun off the ground and dragging her in front of him as a body shield, holding the gun next to her head as she struggled against him, but his skin was iron and the more she hit him, the more she hurt herself. Her broken wrist offered her no help and her elbows were already bruised.

"Stay right where you are! Don't move!"

"Call off the chopper! I call the shots here. Unless you want to shoot your comrade to shreds too." The agents all shuffled nervously. He shouldn't have been able to subdue the Black Widow so easily.

"Just stay calm." The man in front called out to him. So Percy did the opposite.

"Put your fucking guns down! Get that helicopter out of my fucking face or your friend gets a bullet to the brain!" He shifted his stance and pulled her further off balance, placing the barrel on her temple.

"It's okay. Do as he says." Natasha ordered. She had a plan. From her back pressed against Percy's chest she could feel his heartbeat, erratic, but annoyingly calm still. It was a show. Talking him down wouldn't do jack shit, cus he was already down. The agent hesitated, but he saw the resolve in Widow's eyes and did as she told him. First radoing the helicopter to leave, then dropping his gun and signaling for his men to do the same.

"You won't get away." He barked at Percy.

"We'll see. Stay where you are. I'm taking red here with me for insurance." He started backing away slowly, dragging Natasha with him, as she made a show of struggling with his arm, although it was angering her how hard it was to move, she didn't let it get to her head. They couldn't do anything to him from the outside, but maybe...

She didn't realise how far they had already gotten from the other agents. Fury would be disappointed no doubt, unless her plan worked, then he wouldn't be able to say much. She was still being dragged backwards, so she couldn't see the direction they were moving, but there was a sudden stop and then she was being shoved into a car and everything went black.

_

The world was just beginning to come back into focus for Natasha. There was a little light, wherever she was, that did little to reveal her location. There was a sound of running water near her. Her senses did what they could to take in her surroundings. She was inside, on a couch, late at night. Her feet were bound tightly, but her hands were bound loosely, as though he were taking care to not hurt her wrist further. The water cut off and footsteps leading her way. A tall figure stood in the doorway.

"You're awake. That was fast. How's your wrist?"

She ignored the throb and obvious swelling.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know, some house." There was a clunk as he set his glass down. "Wrist?" He tried again.

"The people who live here... what did you do?"

"Nothing." The incredulity in his voice relieved her. "There was a pile of newspapers on the porch. They're on vacation or something, and that's dangerous. Took care of it for them. Although they might not be happy about their window being broken." He stepped close to her and pulled her wrist up to examine it, causing a hiss of pain to escape her teeth.

"Sorry about that, but hey you tried to stab me." He moved back to pick up his water.

"So what happens now?" She asked, "Are you going to drag me around as you run from SHIELD? Or let me go back and we can continue our own game of cat and mouse."

"As the mouse, I'm pretty happy with how the game is going." Her shoulders tensed at the insult. "But I'd rather not do either. There isn't a way SHIELD is willing to just forget about me?"

"Nope. Especially not now."

"Is there a drop spot for agents taken hostage to return them?" She cocked her head.

"You can just let me go, you know."

"I guess that's the plan then." He sighed, "Do you need anything? Water? Aspirin?"

"Water." As soon as his back was turned, she reached into a hidden pocket and pulled out a small pill. As quietly as she could, she stood up and shuffled her way to the table his water sat upon. She dropped the pill into the water and watched it dissolve. Just as he returned with glass in hand, she sat down like she had never moved.

"Here you go, red." He didn't notice anything different. Her heartrate spiked, she thirstily drank down the water to sate her dry mouth. Percy raised his glass to his lips and took a drink, before realising that it wasn't just water anymore.

"What the...?" His head spun and he stumbled against the wall, vision blurred. Natasha painfully pulled her left hand out of the rope, before letting it fall off her right. She held her right arm close to her body and as still as possible, as she worked on the rope around her feet. Finally free, she found Percy Jackson struggling to stay upright.

"What did you do to me?" He slurred out.

"Don't worry, I'm not called the black widow because of poison. It'll just knock you out for a day or two. You'll be in good hands."

"F-fuck you." His eyes rolled in the back of his head and his body slumped to the floor. Natasha's shoulders dropped in relief. She walked to the landline, and called it in.

_

It was Percy's turn to wake from forced unconsciousness. His head was groggy from the aftereffects of whatever drug the Black Widow had used. His neck was stiff and his wrists sore. Percy forced himself upright, taking notice of the cuffs around his wrists, glowing and humming. Then the glass walls around him settled into view and the claustrophobia of Tartarus stormed back into his mind. His heartbeat shot up and so did he, standing straight, muscles tense and eyes searching for whatever entity had decided to capture him. Lights flickered on outside the glass and footsteps reverberated on the metal floor behind him.

"Vitals are off the charts. He shouldn't be standing up." A voice said, as Percy turned on his heel to confront it, finding four figures walking towards him.

"Well, he clearly is, so we can throw shoulds and shouldn'ts out the door for now." His eyes caught the familiar sight of the redhead he was getting to know all too well.

"Fucking redheads. Always trouble." He mumbled to himself.

"So. I finally meet the infamous Percy Jackson." Percy just cocked his head at the one-eyed black man in front of him. His fingers started tapping against his thigh, his ADHD forcing him to move something, even though his hands were cuffed.

"Not as talkative now that you're in a cage? From what I've been told you love to talk too much." Percy changed his line of vision to Widow's eyes.

"This your boss?" He didn't give her time to react, "Of course he looks like a damn pirate. They always suck to deal with." The back of his head itched and he reached both his arms up to scratch it. The man raised his eyebrow at Percy's words.

"Cut the act. You're in deep shit, Jackson. If you're uncooperative, you can and will spend the rest of your life in a cage just like this one. Are you ready to actually answer for yourself?" Percy took another long look at the one-eyed man before stepping closer to the glass.

"I've lived worse places than this, Blackbeard. You have no way to scare me." His arms dropped and he let them rest, fighting the urge to move.

"Nothing? Not even... hmm..." He pulled up a tablet that looked like it came from the future up in front of him. "Seen multiple times caring for Jesse Stephenson's children Jenny and Michael. Now we wouldn't do anything too drastic, but we could make their lives much more difficult. Say if their loving father suddenly found himself jobless and unable to find a job to take him. Or maybe they get kicked out of schools and have to move away from their friends and family. What if they couldn't get approval even for a small apartment, and they have to be surrendered to the state and put into the system because their parents couldn't support them? We have multiple other ideas if you'd like to hear them?" His eye was dead of any emotion as he leveled his gaze back on Percy. His breathing was elevated and anger surged through his limbs.

"They just lost their grandfather. And you wanna pull that shit on them just for little old me?" His gut clenched and he suddenly realized they were up in the air. Higher than he had been since Mt. St. Helens had spat him out.

"Sir?" The woman standing to the pirate's right spoke to him. "We have high levels of turbulence coming in."

"Get to the helm and start moving us away."

The pain in Percy's gut increased as his powers tried to release the anger he was feeling. His muscles tensed and Percy pulled his arms apart, snapping the cuffs apart. As the woman turned to walk, Percy called their attention back to him.

"Don't you realise?" As their eyes caught sight of the broken cuffs on the ground, Percy grinned animalistically. "Doesn't matter if you move. You carry the storm with you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Natasha asked warily as Percy stepped closer to the glass, placing both his hands on it.

"You should never threaten those I care about. Threaten _me_ as much as you want, but the ones I love? There's a reason I put those fucking bankrobbers in the ground."

"Sir, it's hurricane winds now, we seem to be in the eye of the storm."

"Stand down, Jackson."

"Or fucking what? What will you do to me? Take revenge on a couple of innocent children? Lock me in this cage? Well it'll be a lot more trouble to keep me for you than it will for me to stay. I can bring whatever this is down and bury it in the sea below." The helicarrier listed violently, nearly sending all but Percy to the ground. It quickly corrected itself, but it was far less stable than before. Fury walked closer to the glass as a panel with a large red button rose from the ground.

"Or I send you twenty thousand feet into concrete water inside a death box."

Percy brought his fist back and slammed it into the reinforced glass, cracks spiderwebbing out, and Fury reacted on instinct, dropping Percy through the floor to tumble into the ocean.

"Director?" Agent Hill said.

"Send out a team to collect whatever's left." He started walking back off the walkway as the hole in the floor closed up. "And get the idiots that built that cage to build it better. If Jackson cracked it, well, Banner would have no problem tearing through it."

"Sir?" Phil Coulson spoke, "The cuffs didn't affect him at all."

"I noticed that. Bring me the report on his DNA as soon as it comes back from the lab."

The only one left was the Black Widow, staring where Percy Jackson had been. Something told her it wasn't the last time she would see him.

_

**A.N. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Getting really good response to this so far so thank you!**

**REVIEWS: To the people answering my question of what direction I should have the story go at first ("solo movie" or tag along) The solo is happening and thank you for answering!**

**BLKdroid: Thanks for the compliment, I just hope my writing can live up to that lol. I like answering reviews, makes me think more on the direction of the story and sort of reflect more on what i've written so keep them coming!**

**CRUDEN: So I know extremely little about Namor. I did a tiny bit of research thinking about having Namor exist alongside Percy at first, I don't want that anymore, but basically Yes I am going to have Percy sort of replace his character now. I don't know anything about how "Marvel Atlantis" works so next chapter/s will show my take on it.**

**LoverOfArtemis: You're welcome for posting the story :D Percy isn't a god, just the extremely powerful demigod that he is with the power boost of wielding a godly weapon. Thanks for the review.**

**Jaybird9876: Here's some moar :D**

**NicholasFiend: I don't understand the first question fully? Or maybe the current relevance of it? As for what I'm including into the story, probably not x-men, at least not movie stories(i never watched them) F4 is a maybe but most likely not. As for the magic peoples... good idea, i'll see if/how i can incorporate them meeting. The first meeting with the Hulk... We'll see. For power level, yes he is a heavy hitter that can take heavy hits. I would love to have Percy go through Ragnarok, that's definitely happening. No discord or anything like it. Thanks for the long ass review, makes me happy to see someone get so invested so early!**

**HockeyBear: Here ya go :)**

**Okay so next chapters will be the start of the solo, might be a longish wait for them, as I think i want to brainstorm on how it goes rather than my usual write for two hours and whatever comes out comes out :D**

**PEACE**


	4. Chaper 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJatO.**

_

Percy had fallen before. He had watched the sky as he landed in the warm embrace of the water surrounding Calypso's island after blasting himself out of a volcano. But now he was getting slammed into the glass walls of his cage and each hit was disorienting. He felt like he had been falling for days when it finally leveled out for a moment and he took advantage of it. He planted his feet against the glass behind him and launched himself forward at the glass he had cracked earlier. He cocked his fist back and smashed through it with all the force he could muster. Had Zeus' influence still been over the skies, Percy would have feared being struck with the Master Bolt, but there was nothing but him left of the Greek pantheon, and his element was below him, ready to accept him.

_

Phil Coulson stared cooly at the agents before him. But internally, his anxietly levels were increasing.

"-nothing inside. Just one shattered panel of what's supposed to be Hulk-proof glass. There's no way for us to track his location down. But his body has to be at the bottom of the ocean somewhere. There's no land anywhere remotely close to the drop point."

"Let's not cut any possibilities out until we are certain Jackson has been... dealt with. Is there any word on his DNA?" Coulson asked as they walked through one of the many corridors of the helicarrier.

"Yes, there's some worrying details that would be best heard from the genetecist."

"Very well. Make sure we have sattelite surveillance over the drop zone at all times."

_A FEW MOMENTS LATER_

"Doctor Chase. I hear you have some information on Jackson's DNA?"

"Um, yes, sir. Some very fascinating discoveries came from him. But the main one, is that only half the sequence is there. He shouldn't exist, or at the very least be alive. The half that exists of his genetic code is human through and through." The scientist spoke in a rushed, excited voice, as he had never seen anything like it in his life.

"Is there any indications as to how he has gained his... unique abilities. The mutant gene?" Coulson asked as his mind spun for amswers.

"No, sir. This is a completely unique case, and should it be possible, I would very much like to study his body as soon as possible."

"That won't be possible, I'm afraid. Percy Jackson seems to still be in full control of where his body is."

Doctor Chase's eyes lit up in wonder.

"Amazing."

_

When Percy woke up, he felt better than he had in a long time. Floating in the middle of the ocean after releasing a great deal of his power, and waking up feeling more energy course through his veins was incredibly invigorating. The godly weapon in his pocket was practically humming as it tasted its element once again. As his eyes adjusted to the dark waters he floated in, the back of his neck tingled at the same time his connection to the water told him of several beings rushing toward him. The many fish around him suddenly vanished deeper into the waters, startled. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his trident, clicking it and allowing it to take its true form. He twisted his body, using his powers to support his body in a fighting stance as close as possible to how he would fight on land. He wheeled the trident around to hold off his attackers, only to come face to face with three merpeople, shocked by his presence and consciousness. The shock was equal on Percy's face.

The largest one that had been behind the two mermaids previously, stood inbetween Percy and the mermaids. Taking it so far as to let the prongs of Percy's trident to touch his chest as he held his hands to the side. The mermaid to the right of their protector peeked around his shoulder and spoke in a way that reminded Percy of the sirens, sing-song, but the sounds didn't quite register within Percy's mind. The only thing there were questions and headaches. The protector responded in a much harsher voice, to the point that it didn't sound like it should be the same language, but the girl seemed to understand. The other girl stepped forward and started speaking to Percy for a moment and the headache grew in intensity. The Protector spoke again and the girl that was just speaking, cocked her head, an expression of focus taking over her features.

_"You are who?" _She spoke in stilted English. _"__I am Aereale."_

"I-I am Percy." The pain in his head threatened to split his skull in half and he stumbled backward, hand to his head.

_"Okay you?" _She stepped even closer, at the protest of her guard, and for the first time, Percy noticed the tiara on her head.

"I don't think-" The trident pulled back to its pen form, but still it was clutched in his hand. "My head hurts." He was grimacing and nearly on his knees, when he felt a cool hand press to the back of his neck and comfort flooded his system.

_"Come with. We heal you, okay?"_

The guardian spoke again, hesitantly. But Aereale snapped back, as much as her language allowed her to sound snappy, forcing him to walk forward and embarrassingly scoop Percy up. Of course Percy protested, but without the contact from Aereale's hand to comfort him the pain flooded his head once again, and he couldn't really fight what was happening to him. The girl that had spoken first, spoke again in a questioning tone, but there was no answer to follow, as instead, the man started swimming in a random direction as he carried Percy.

_

The voices were loud. The pain was all gone except for a sense of his head having gone through agony. The one thought that rang out was that he could understand the voices. The words didn't make sense when he tried to repeat them, but the meaning reached his mind; it was similar to how fish spoke to him. He was in a room that was lit only with an ambient green strip of lights circumferencing the ceiling. The bed he was lying on seemed to be made of water that acted like a mattress. His clothes had been changed into something that resembled a curtain and a toga, all flowy material that reached his ankles. The voices got louder and he finally noticed the doorway, where he could see shadows on the other side of what looked like a waterfall frozen in time. The waterfall dissolved into thin air and in came a group of ten armored warriors, carrying spears that had lines of blue energy carved through them. They all took position on either side of Percy's bed, as he quickly stood up, the weapons suddenly all leveled at him.

Two more figures swam through the door. One was a commanding female with an ornate crown placed on her head with jewels Percy doubted he'd ever heard of placed, seemingly randomly all through it. The other looked like an underwater version of a doctor. The one Percy assumed was the leader spoke, and again even though he shouldn't be able to, he understood the meaning of the words. She basically told them to lower their weapons..

_"Aereale tells me your name is Percy?" _She spoke in much clearer English than Aereale's.

"Yes." He answered simply.

_"Mine is Amthra; I am queen here. You must have many questions, but so do we. Perhaps we can agree to exchange answers?"_

"Um, maybe?" He replied uncertainly.

_"As our guest, you may go first."_

"Where are we?"

_"There is not a word for our kingdom in this language. But the closest thing the surface-dwellers could call it would be Atlantis. A second version of it. More specifically, we are currently in the medical wing of our palace." _As Percy digested that information, she spoke again.

_"Forgive my crass words, but how are you not dead?"_

"My heritage protects me underwater. You said the second version of Atlantis. That means you think Atlantis existed in the first place?" His blood pumped quickly through his veins.

_"Think? I have been to the ruins, felt the power of the sea-god fuse with the water around me."_

"Sea-god? You mean Poseidon?" Percy's excitement must have shown on his face.

_"Yes, Poseidon, or Neptune. One and the same. Why do you react this way?" _She asked as her guards anxiously shifted at Percy's much more animated behaviour.

"Because... because it means I'm not alone. I know of the gods. That they were real."

_"Has something changed on the surface world to lead to humans believing that they existed?"_ She looked completely confused.

"No, not for most. But for me, well, I found out when I was twelve. Not in this world, but in my homeworld. Poseidon is my father. Look, I have this. His hand reached for his pocket only to realise that his new clothes didn't have pockets.

For the first time the one that looked like a doctor spoke in their native language, and held something out to him.

"Yes!" He jumped out of his bed and once again had the techno-spears aimed at his chest, freezing him in mid-step. "That can prove my words. Aereale saw what it really is. She and the others did."

_"What is it?"_

"My father's trident." Her eyes went wide. "Tell her to click it." She turned and spoke again in their language. The doctor looked wary, but did as she was told. Immediately her upper body was dragged to the floor as the trident took form. It cracked the stone floor when it landed and the doctor could no longer grasp it. Silence fell for a moment as the weapon stood upright of its own power.

_"How? Where did you find this?" _The awe shone out on her face and in her voice.

"Atlantis. It called me to it. Like a beacon."

_"This is... unbelievable. A relic of our god found by a stranger to our people. I see now that your arrival means more than anyone could have ever thought. However, you spoke of being the son of a dead god from another world? How is that possible?" _Suspicion came over her features.

"I- it's a long story. But to answer your question. I fell off the face of Tartarus into Chaos, and now I stand before you."

_"What crimes did you commit to be sentenced to Tartarus?!" _The guards shuffled at her heightened tone.

"I was on a quest, and I had to stay behind so... the rest of the quest could get out."

_"I sense there is much more to your story than we have already learned. But unfortunately we cannot continue at this moment. We will pick up our conversation soon. Please rest peacefully for the night." _Percy nodded his head, unsure of what to say. As she was turning to leave, the doctor spoke to her, drawing attention back fully to the trident that was still upright.

_"When the trident was a pen, Doctor Sukiele was able to hold it. Are you willing to let us place it in the royal vault until it is decided fully whether you are a threat to my people or not?"_

"I'd rather hold onto it, but if it puts you at ease. If I am allowed to place it in the vault myself to know where it is?" The queen nodded her head at the guard that seemed to have the most decorations on his armor.

_"Fharots will guide you. I look forward to our next meeting." _She was gone after that, along with most of her guards. Leaving behind Fharots and four others with him in the room.

_"Come. Follow." _Fharots spoke.

_

Giyori was little more than a footman and guard in the palace. Even though he felt as though his capabilities were being wasted in his position. But things were about to change if their plan would work, and with the new arrival things had just gotten even more interesting with higher stakes than ever.

As he stood outside the door, behind which a very important political argument was happening, he was varely able to keep from tapping his foot in excitement at the information he could soon deliver. The Queen's annoying, indignant voice sounded out.

_

**A.N. So new chapter! Have any thoughts? i'd love to hear them! please review fav follow. all that shit. :)**

**BrokenRequiem: I took that into consideration and decided to not care about it. In showing that i showed that he's not invincible fully as i had been portraying him. i want him to be powerful but not op and considering the level of enemies later on i have plenty of room to play with in power levels.**

**CRUDEN: That's actually really cool and could really help me out... thank you**

**HockeyBear: thanks :)**

**SGT117: refer to my response to BrokenRequiem :)**

**Jaybird9876: technically he is paired with Annabeth still. idk if i'll have any relationships in this world, i dont think i will bc percy's goal is to return to his family. Thank you**

**NicholasFiend: yes he is pribably going to have trust issues with shield lol also i should explain that hulk's cage is being reworked now to be stronger, this was basically an untested prototype. As for Percy visiting ancient greece/olympus i want to do that but not yet. ambrosia and nectar no longer have gods to create them basically as i have no clue how they exist in the first place this is how i'll explain it in my story :D Celestial bronze in tony stark's hands... i'll see what i can come up with for that celestial bronze in the future. and thanks for asking so nicely about the discord again, kinda makes me feel guilty for saying no :D thank you for another super long review makes me feel good about it :)**

**Djberneman: thanks for the review**

**surya25addanki: thanks**

**Uzumaniac: i mean percy was being pretty problematic for them, but i agree that Percy being an attack dog on a leash sort of makes the stories a little samey and uninteresting, but it's still an avengers crossover so he's going to basically join up, doesnt mean the relationship there is gonna be great tho. thanks for the review**

**Occasus3: heres another :)**

**Guest: thanks**

**finalwarrior24: thanks**

**Arraia: sorry for the wait :D**

**Kacher: thank you for the well wishes. i hope the muse stays with me too**

**SkyArk: thankssss**

**peanutbutter6996: saliva not blood.**

**bloobloo2334: thanks**

**DemonKaiser: thanks. also... percy vs percy(clone) would be fkin dope wouldnt it? ;)**

**alfa123: thanks**

**KINGANDY: thank you**

**Okay... thats a lot of reviews... i might have to start saying a mass thanks and just responding to the ones that have questions i feel like need answers if it continues like this... keep em coming boys girls and toaster strudels**

**Peace**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJATO or Avengers.**

_

Percy was woken up by a rapping on the wall outside his doorway and a voice calling to take away his sleep. It took only a moment for him to remember his location and all the energy and excitement from the happenings of the day before returned, and he quickly shot out of his bed. His strange new clothes didn't seem to have a wrinkle in them so he figured they were good enough to go another round. The troupe of guards guided him through halls with walls packed tight with artistic depictions of past royalty and heroes from other times. They seemed to be carved into the marble of the wall forming one long history until it abruptly ended and the walls turned smooth. It wasn't much longer until he was ushered into a massive room with a great table.

Four figures sat in large chairs near one end. The one sat at the head of the table was Queen Amthra and she was surrounded by three mermaids who all bore a great resemblance to her. The two eldest he did not recognize but the third he recognized as Aereale who still had a tiara resting on her head.

_"Leave us. Fharots, stay at the door." _The queen spoke.

_"Percy! You feel better now?" _Aereale spoke up with her lilting, bubbly voice as she raised a utensil that closely resembled a fork to her mouth. Percy took a moment to notice that their chairs seemed perfectly designed to allow them to sit comfortably with their tails.

"Much. I can't thank you enough for the help you gave me yesterday." He bowed his head slightly to her as he smiled, causing his hair to fall forward into his face, coaxing a giggle out of the kind girl as he forced it back on top of his head.

_"Please join us in our meal, Percy," _Amthra spoke again, gesturing to the seat next to her youngest daughter, _"And let me introduce you to my daughters. Steloe, my eldest, and Teera my second, and of course you already know Aereale.__" _

Percy bowed his head in respect to both the daughters he did not know, "Nice to meet you both." He said before the queen took control of the conversation again.

_"I thought this could be a good way to gain trust and learn more about each other's worlds. It is fascinating to learn of more than one reality. Especially one where the gods are still in power. But please, sit and eat as we speak." _As she finished her words a servant floated through carrying a tray. She set down several plates of food in front of him.

_"Thank you, Ghisele."_

Percy sat down awkwardly in the strange chair, but once he was in it, he found it to be fully compatible to creatures with legs somehow. As he looked at the plates and utensils before him, Percy took in the strange food before him, and tentatively tried a bite of it, despite not wanting to insult the queen or her kitchen workers, Percy knew he was a picky eater, but it didn't matter because whatever the food was tasted like a fork full of Elysium, and he quickly took another bite.

_"You told me yesterday you learned of the gods at the age of twelve, so i assume they are not as prominent as they were?" _Amthra began her line of questioning. Percy swallowed heavily before replying.

"They are prominent, just hidden from the mortals. And they didn't often lay claim to their children until they were older." Percy continued to finally tell his story to other people who wouldn't chuck him into an insane asylum at his ramblings. The queen and her daughters sat enraptured at the tales he told as he ate an ungodly amount of what he was calling Elysium-on-a-Plate. Eventually he got to his drop into the water and finding Aereale. The four pairs of eyes were latched onto his face looking for any sign of deceipt, but Percy was innocently searching for more to eat, having not realized the affect his story had on his audience.

_"You have been through a great many struggles throughout your life."_ Percy just nodded.

"So what about this place? 'Atlantis'. Are there more places like this?" He finished his last bite and sank a little further into his seat.

_"There are several cities under the sea. When Atlantis fell, many of Poseidon's -ahem- illegitimate children lead their own families out to find shelter. Now their descendants lead." _Percy's eyes locked onto the queen's.

"So Poseidon's you're great times-a-million grandad?" He asked with excitement.

_"No, my husband was from his line."_

"And he isn't... around anymore?"

_"Not all the people under the sea have always been peaceful. My husband was one of the unfortunate victims of war, but his line lives on in our daughters' blood." _Percy looked at the young girls differently. Now they were family to him.

"I'm sorry for your loss. The war is over now?"

_"For now. A peace treaty was agreed upon recently, however the situation is balanced on the blade of a knife. Our kings' lives were traded for in the same bloodbath. Both peoples' spirits were brought low that day. We have been trying to deescalate, but there are voices on both sides still screaming for blood." _Percy's eyes darkened as a shadow crossed his face, making him look much older than he was.

"Many people don't know the true realities of war."

_"True. I am sorry to cut our time short once again, but I have many things to do today. Thank you for joining us for our morning meal, Percy." _The queen very suddenly ended their conversation and stood up to leave the room. _"Aereale could you and Fharots show Percy around the city, if he would like to of course." _Aereale replied in her native tongue, saying yes.

_"You would like to see the city, Percy?"_ She spoke in her slightly broken English.

"That would be great."

-

**_One Month Later:_**

As Percy slept, he was disturbed by a kind of dream he hadn't had in a long time. It was of a man with long black hair kneeling in front of an empty throne. Then the scene changed to nothing but fire and screams. A rainbow crashing into a desert leaving a crater and something sticking out in the middle of it. A giant robot crushing a smaller robot in its grip. A hammer meeting a shield causing an explosion that knocked him out of his dreamworld. Demigod dreams could be nasty but they were always useful, as long as they didn't drive the demigod to insanity. So far Percy had been able to keep himself glued together for the most part. He could tell his relaxation period was coming to a close, soon his new path would lay itself before his feet.

As he rose from his bed, strangely his dream made him feel better than he had in a while. He understood quests as much as he hated them. He had a job to do and there weren't many who could claim to be better at it than Percy. He looked around his room as a sigh escaped his lips. He would miss the room he had been given, when he had to leave. In the month Percy lived with these people, he had found another place he didn't want to leave. The trust he placed in them had been returned and he was to have his trident returned to him today. The queen had announced his presence to the general public one week into his stay, and he had been accepted and loved almost instantly, to the point that he knew there were some that worshipped him. He had that shut down quickly as amusing as it was, he knew that would never end well. He had been accepted by their military in training and was quickly placed into a position to train a good number of soldiers. Training time was some of his favorite, reminding him of his time with younger campers teaching them how to fight off monsters.

He was broken from his memories by a rapping on the door outside his door. His assigned guard, Ptero, walked in and, speaking in the harsh version of the merpeople's language said: _"Good morning, milord, your breakfast will be here soon." _And disappeared back behind the door. No matter what he couldn't avoid the titles thrown at him by underwater creatures, except turtles, no turtle had ever liked him for some reason. Percy stepped out of his bed and stretched his limbs out before picking out the clothes he wanted to wear for the day. The royal family had been kind enough to lend him their tailor who had studied the clothes he wore when he dropped into the ocean, so he would be able to wear clothes comfortable to him. Nothing he had was too flashy, but they were the most comfortable clothes he had ever worn, and he wouldnt change that for the world.

He walked out of his room into the same hall he had already traversed many times, studying the images etched into them.

"Ptero, what's for breakfast?" He knew they could all understand him, although none of them knew how.

_"Same as always. You won't try anything new, milord."_ Ptero eyed Percy from the side.

"Not my fault it's only second to ambrosia and my mom's cookies." Percy sent a grin to his friendly guard.

_"I suppose not."_

When Percy was done with his breakfast, he moved into one of the many training rooms to workout by himself. It was one of the only times he felt like he could handle some of the thoughts that crossed his mind when he was alone, keeping his body active while his brain went hyperactive. He had gained a good amount of muscle in his time spent under the sea, having put at least twenty pounds of it on his body. He was in the middle of lifting ridiculously heavy weights when he was interrupted by a guard he didn't recognize.

_"The queen has requested your presence."_ This guard had no formalities for Percy.

"I'll be in her throne room in ten minutes."

_"Not the throne room. She has requested you to her private residence outside of the palace."_

"Okay. Lead the way..." He trailed off, looking for a name that never came.

_"Follow, and do not linger." _Percy decided he much preferred Ptero even if he was a little too insistent on treating him like he was royalty.

He covered his bare chest with a hoodie and gestured for the guard to move. It was fifteen minutes later when Percy had a feeling in his gut that something was wrong. He was determined to ignore it, placing his queasy feeling on the bizzareness of the queen's random summons.

"Any idea why Amthra needs to see me so suddenly?" He asked in hope for the guard to put his nerves at ease.

_"She didn't say."_ Came the stiff reply.

"Okay. Well, how far away is her private home?" This got no reply and Percy's unease grew tenfold, but he decided to let it all play out as it would. They were nearing what passed as the poorest side of the city, even though it seemed poverty wasn't a problem in the underwater city. Percy's suspicions rose with the doubts that the queen would ever live here. He had been expecting something isolated and close to the palace, but they were far away.

Percy stopped swimming.

_"What are you doing? The queen needs to speak with you urgently." _The guard spat out.

"We're not really going to see the queen are we though?" Percy's body relaxed as he got ready to fight.

_"I was told you were quite foolish and childish. I will have to report whoever gave that false information."_ Fake, as Percy now called him, brandished his weapon, the same spear everyone of the guards wielded, in front of him, swishing his tail behind him in preparation. Percy was unarmed, as his trident was still locked away in the vault, but he just placed his fists in front of him, confidence in his ability never swaying.

"What is your name?" Percy asked as the opponents slowly circled each other. Percy knew he could've ended the fight in seconds, but information was critical.

_"No concern for a dead man."_

"Talkin about yourself in the third person? Classic villain speech minus the admittance of most likely dying in the end." Percy taunted. It worked as Fake thrust forward at speeds most demigods couldn't match. Percy just sidestepped, using his control over water to slap the merman out of the way and off balance as he grabbed hold of the spear, tearing it from his hands and wheeling it around like a baseball bat, cracking him across the head. He was sent to the ocean floor unconscious.

Moments later, pain lanced through his arm as a beam of light came from behind him. Percy whirled around to find himself faced by ten more fake guards screaming for his blood. The water had already taken care of any pain he felt from the laser. All ten mermen were aiming their spears at him. They were spread in a semicircle and moving in close, attempting to box him in, but Percy wasn't about to let that happen. Using the water to speed himself, he layed into the furthest right. He didn't want to kill any of them, just in case there was a huge misunderstanding. And he didn't know how to switch the spear into laser mode yet, so he relied on his hands to do all the work.

One by one, they all fell til there was one left fleeing from the brutal beating. He could never get away from Percy though. Out of nowhere, he felt a hand grab at his fins and he was quickly spinning backwards. Before he even had a chance to defend himself, he took a blow to the jaw that had him reeling. Percy grabbed him by the neck and squeezed a little.

"Who are you?" The only response was an attempt to riggle out of his grasp, so Percy squeezed harder. "I didn't hear you." Percy grit out through his teeth. He choked out an answer and Percy eased his grip, raising his eyebrow at the blue-faced merman.

_"Nem."_ He still struggled to get the name out.

"Who do you work for? Why did you ambush me? Are there more of you?" Percy saw hesitance in his eye, and quickly put a stop to it with a solid punch to the gut. "You're in my world now. You don't want to even know how easy it is for me to destroy every piece of you right now." The sea roared around them in echo of his words, thunder cracked far above them, even though neither could hear it.

_"I work for my King! And he will destroy you! No matter what you do to me I will be avenged!"_

Off in the distance, an explosion sounded out, sending ripples of unease through the sea. Percy turned his head in the direction of the palace to find a plume of greek fire reaching upwards.

"What have you done?!" Percy yelled at the enemy soldier.

_"Go find out, **godling.** You are far too late to stop what is happening." _

Something in both the men snapped. For Nem it was his neck and for Percy it was his sanity being pushed back into war. Percy didn't even notice the merman's body float to the ocean floor. He was already gone, looking for the next enemy.

-

_"Why isn't it working?!"_ King Otren the Third yelled at the queen as she was being restrained by the king's warriors. She continued as she had been, with utter silence. _"Giyori! You told me all I needed was the blood of Neptune in my veins. And yet there is no reaction from my bloodright."_

Giyori was frozen in place. It had all been going so right. Infiltrating the palace with a small force and using their spies to isolate the queen and lure the godling away. Then locking down the palace as the queen's army was pinched in the open by the rest of their own army sieging the city, and the knowledge that should they storm their own palace, their queen would pay the ultimate price. But it all relied in the end on the trident, which the king said was being disrespected by being placed in the useless form of some strange landwalker's instrument.

_"I-I don't know..."_

_"Nevermind! Make yourself useful and figure this piece of shit out."_ The king thrust the pen into Giyori's chest and wheeled around to the queen.

_"Or you can tell me and perhaps I will add one of your daughters to my harem and spare their life." _The queen's brow furrowed in anger and indignance at the threat aimed at her children.

_"Have you tried clicking it?" _She poke disdainfully. Otren blinked before turning back to Giyori in expectance.

Giyori's thumb hand trembled as he placed his thumb on what looked like the most clickable piece of the hiding weapon. Out sprang the most beautiful and deadly weapon anyone in the room had ever seen. The second it took its true form, the weight became far too much for Giyori to hold, like the prongs had a gravitational pull to the ground til it was fully sunken into the floor.

_"Yes! Finally I have the power to conquer every civilization in the seven seas and continue the domination my forefathers began!" _He looked at the queen and her daughters with the most maniacal look in his eyes.

_"I have no need for these disgusting creatures anymore. Burn them in the green flames atop the palace.__" _He ignored the cries of outrage from the royal family as he focused back on Giyori.

_"Step away."_ Every eye in the room was on the king as he gripped the handle of the trident and pulled. The godly weapon didn't budge for even a moment, no matter what amount of effort he put in. His muscles strained to their limits in his endeavour to remove it. _"Why did you just let it sink into the floor?! Hikoe, free the weapon or I will find someone who can!"_

Hikoe, the king's strongest soldier, stepped up to the trident. Just as he grabbed hold of the weapon, the wall to his right exploded in a mass of marble and stone. Percy Jackson let his feet touch the ground and he walked among the mermen as they stared in silence. Dusting rubble off of his shoulder, he cleared his throat and spoke:

"Who the fuck are you?" His eyes landed on the king's gaze, waiting for his reply.

_"Who am I? What kind of ignorant fool doesn't recognize his soon-to-be king?" _Percy kept moving, hands low and relaxed.

"Only king I would ever serve was my father. Pretty sure you ain't dear old dad."

_"Unfortunately for you, you won't be alive long enough to serve me. But before I have you killed, I would like to have your name added to my list."_ The king spoke with venom.

"Percy Jackson ring a bell?" The king stiffened before gesturing for his men to collapse on him. Hikoe, the one forced to work on the trident was the first to reach him. Unsheathing a strange looking sword that looked closer to a scimitar and rushing to face Percy. The strike came in fast and true, but it was easy for Percy. He just grabbed the blade with his left hand, pulling him offbalance before releasing a right hook that sent the soldier to the ground with a broken jaw and missing teeth. Hikoe's rush allowed three of his comrades to get in close, but again none of them found their mark as their target vanished in a spiral of water, reappearing behind them and using the water to grab them and crash them against the ceiling. There were at least twenty more enemies within the room and a hundred more rushing in from the hallways. In the fighting, Percy didn't notice the king escaping out one of those same halls. But one pair of eyes hiding in the shadows caught sight and followed him all the way to his destination.

Percy kept fighting, barehanded, versus a small army of well-equipped and trained fighters. They all hacked away at him in a growingly desperate attempt to kill the monster before them. Battle cries and death screams rang out for ten minutes until the last was crawling away from him. It didn't take long for him to realize he never came fist to face with the king. Using his powers he looked for the king throughout the ocean. Although he didn't know if he was there, there was a mass of bodies above him, out on the terrace that looked over the city. At least ten more bodies. Percy ripped his trident out of the ground and moved.

-

The queen had her body pressed close to the green flames. Soon she would be nothing but ash spread throughout the ocean, along with her family. She attempted one last time to plead with their captors.

_"If you do this, you will die. There will be nothing stopping my army from storming the castle. Your army is too far away to respond in time! Please." _Her plea fell on deaf ears as she was being lifted. The doors to the terrace burst open and slammed closed, revealing a heaving King Otren, and she was forgotten for a moment.

_"Jackson got here! Hold the doors and put your blades to the bitches' throats!" _Silence reigned for a minute.

-

Ptero didn't know how he was going to do this. His queen and princesses were on the other side of the door, held by a group of soldiers all armed while he had nothing.

"So, what's the plan?" Ptero's heart leaped in his chest as he whipped around to find Percy leaning against the wall casually.

_"Percy!"_ He whisper-yelled. _"Thank Poseidon. I was beginning to worry about you."_

"Same goes for you, Ptero. Now, do they know about you?" Ptero shook his head. "Okay, that's good. What information do you have on them?"

_"I only caught a glimpse of them, but I know they are holding the doors and have the royal family held with blades to their throats."_

"Sounds to me like they're not watching their flank. How do you feel about swimming behind them while I distract em til you're in place?"

_"Sounds like something that might just work."_ Ptero nodded and moved back to get to his position. _"Good Luck, milord."_

"You finally fuckin called me Percy and now we're back to the lord shit." Percy rolled his eyes. "Be careful, Ptero."

Percy moved up to the door and placed his hand on it. He could feel fifteen bodies behind it, but two were exceptionally close. Percy closed his eyes and with took the water behind him and throwing it against the doors like a battering ram.

-

Aereale gasped as the doors broke open sending the two soldiers guarding it away like two dead fishes floating away unconscious. And in the doorway was one of the most terrifying and awe-inspiring sights she had ever seen. Percy Jackson stood, trident in one hand, held downward. His hair floated around him and his eyes glowed with green poison spreading throughout the water. The color matched the flames that burned hotly behind her.

_"Another step and your friends are dead, Jackson!" _Otren spoke out. Percy regarded him coldly. _"That's it. Now what are you going to do? You may have impressive abilities, but you will never be able to save them. Unless... you were to bow to me. Your actions against me can still be forgiven. And with you under my rule, we could conquer the world. Or you can be responsible for their deaths. Your choice." _The blade pressed to her throat cut a little closer. For a second it seemed like Percy was staring at her, but it looked more like he was looking for something behind her. Then he smirked.

"You got me." The trident disappeared and Percy took a step forward. She didn't die like Otren had said she would. She watched as Percy got closer and closer to the usurper.

_"Yes. You said you would never serve anyone but your father. But now you will serve his worthy descendant."_ The grip holding her loosened then disappeared. _"I fancy myself something similar to the great sea-god. Neptune was a powerful being feared by many. And I am on my way to capturing the heart and soul of the seas."_

She looked behind her and to her shock, Aereale found Ptero standing over the dead body of her captor. He placed his hand over her mouth before she could squeak anything out. He placed a finger over his mouth and gestured to her sisters who were held barely five feet in front of her. Ptero handed her the sword that had been held to her neck mere seconds ago, while grabbing a knife from the soldier's dead body. Ptero pointed to himself and then the guard on the right and then pointed to her to hide behind the fire.

She shook her head vehemently and Ptero's eyes hardened, gesturing more firmly for her to move. She was going to continue to protest until she felt the ocean beckoning her to hide. Her eyes widened as she stared at Percy who wasn't even looking at her. She went with the currents in wonder at Percy's power. As she peeked from her position, she watched as Ptero took place behind the guard holding one of her sisters. Ptero held up three fingers, dropping down to two and then one until finally he was holding nothing but a fist up. It all happened so fast, Aereale was hardly able to believe it had happened at all. Ptero grabbed the soldier by his wrist and stabbed his knife into the merman's throat, pulling him away from Teera, freeing her. But the real sight came from Percy as he clicked the pen in his hand back into his trident and released a blast of golden energy straight into the head of the guard holding her mother in place, before taking aim at the one holding Steloe, and suddenly none of them were being held anymore.

Percy moved so fast to get in between them and the rest of the soldiers, that had she blinked she would've missed it.

"I don't even know you're name, but I do know you're nothing like my father." All the soldiers were backing up in fear, but Otren was kept in place, no matter how much he wanted to get as far away from Percy as possible. He couldn't even reach for the sword at his waist. Percy stepped up close to him, removing the sword from it's sheath and inspecting it. It was a beautiful weapon. Atlantean steel with an ornate crossguard and pommel, but very worn leathery material for the grip.

"Your people have lost two kings in a very short span now." With no other words, Percy lopped off his head, and watched remorselessly as his body sank. Two of the soldiers cried and rushed Percy, but they found themselves on the wrong end of a trident and their fallen king's sword and they fell too. The rest fled.

Aereale was almost sick to her stomach and in a way she felt as though she should be. But the shock held her together for a little bit. She saw Percy turn to face them.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this to happen today." He had the audacity to grin at them and that was the breaking point for Aereale as she rushed in to hug him. Percy dropped his weapons so he could hug her back. "I got you." He said simply, and her tears fell down.

-

The general of King Otren's army waited patiently for the signal from his king to siege the walls of the city. He knew the king had gotten his hands on the trident by the golden beams that had lit up the ocean. His men, all one thousand of them, were getting impatient and worried. But General Kendu wasn't worried in the slightest. Not until someone yelled out to look at the top of the wall. The sight was disturbing, as a man with legs stood atop it, one hand holding a trident, the other holding a head.

"Who's in charge here?" The man didn't yell but his voice carried all the same. Somehow every one of the thousand men stepped back at the same time, leaving the general alone. The man tossed the head at the general, and to the general's utter horror, it was King Otren's head. Unease spread throughout the army as the words whispered reached to the last man. Their king was dead.

"Take that as a warning. Leave now and I spare you. Stay and I will personally make sure every single one of your heads gets removed before the sun rises above the sea." He slammed the trident down on the wall and a beam of golden energy shot straight up all the way to the surface of the ocean. The man disappeared behind the wall, letting the queen's scouts keep watch on the army.

According to the scouts, they were gone within ten minutes.

-

**A.N.** **Okay holyyy that was fun to write. sorry for the long wait, i hope the little extra length makes up for it, or that it was good enough to deserve a little extra time lol. anyway thanks for reading reviewing following and favoriting.**

**please keep doing so :)** **now for review responses:**

**Occasus: more than likely not, but tbh i dont plan out my stories enough so nothing is fully set in stone lol**

**CRUDEN: how was this for a start?**

**Jaybird: what are liberties? ;D**

**Djberneman: ignoring everything marvel canon as far as underwater civilizations are concerned since i know little to nothing about them.**

**Kacher:** ** i mean, not everybody who teams up with the avengers is technically even part of the avengers initiative, thor, so basically Percy will be like Thor in that regard, except he might be a little more involved in the dealings with SHIELD that come up later. I won't really be looking to mix in politics between surface world and atlantean civilizations. Also ive already read salt breaker and really enjoy everything he has written of it. thanks for the long questions :)**

**Blaze: i mean, he would have but he was dropped before he did.**

**guests: thanks and here ya go**

**thundersofdeath: if you for some reason come back to this, thanks for the honesty and well-wishes.**

**doritosRbomb: first off i fully agree doritos are bomb :D also idk how this is canon but thanks for the compliment lol**

**aight peace dudes and dudes.**


End file.
